


Понимание

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Drama, Gen, Out of Character, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Для них понимание друг друга — слишком опасный, но вместе с тем такой соблазнительный шаг...
Kudos: 3





	Понимание

Мне приходится прикладывать немало усилий для того, чтобы отстраниться от шквала разрушительных эмоций, который ожидаемо обрушивается на меня после того, как до Монтойи доходит, что моя «помощь» была всего лишь жестоким способом заманить её и Квинн в ловушку. Я рисковала, поскольку об этом плане не должен был знать никто, кроме меня и Романа. И небольшой прокол с сообщением, которое случайно прочитал Зсасз, мог стоить мне жизни. Но, видимо, вселенная распорядилась иначе, и проигрыш горстки жалких женщин, отчаянно защищающих малолетнюю воровку, был предопределён.

Моя кожа покрывается мурашками, когда я чувствую, с какой злобой Виктор на меня косится. Мне придётся долго объясняться с ним позже, выслушать пару нелестных комментариев. Не исключено, что на Романа он тоже разозлится, ведь основная ценность нашей «семьи» — доверие — отчасти была нарушена, пусть и ради важной цели.

— Вспори ей брюхо, — слышу его приказ, однако уже почти беззвучные отголоски морали в моей душе не позволяют немедленно послушаться. При всём стремлении доказать, что я достойна быть подчинённой Романа и напарницей Виктора, готова ли я взять на себя такой грех? Девчонка не сводит с меня умоляющего взгляда, она ещё совсем ребёнок, наверняка даже не понимает, в какую историю влипла, забрав камень.

— Может быть, мы… — он не даёт мне договорить, приставляя пистолет к моей голове. Плохо дело.

Измученное мычание Кассандры Кейн не один месяц будет преследовать меня в кошмарах.

Закончив с ней, поворачиваюсь к Зсасзу и вижу замешательство на его лице. Он был уверен, что я — предатель, готовился торжественно преподнести мою голову боссу вместе с бриллиантом.

Брезгливо смотрю на свою руки, испачканные кровью. В заброшенном парке едва ли найдутся полотенца или умывальник с работающим водопроводом, а вытирать ладони об одежду — свою или, тем более, безжизненно лежавшей на полу жертвы — мне не позволяет странное чувство, жгучим комком образовавшееся в груди. Я не могу быть такой безразличной, какой хотела бы.

— Впечатляет, Лэнс, — немного хрипло произносит Зсасз, — но я не понимаю, к чему весь этот цирк со сливом информации копам. Так ты с нами или присоединишься к этой мелкой бляди? — он кивает в сторону тела Кейн.

— Если бы я была не с вами, то отдала бы тебя на растерзание Убийце с арбалетом, — мне хочется заправить мешавшуюся прядь волос за ухо, но я вовремя вспоминаю о грязных руках, — а с Романом эта компания мстительных дам и вовсе что похуже сотворила бы, особенно с моей помощью. Вы же оба не в курсе _всех_ моих талантов.

Я не могу не вздрогнуть, когда он в два шага оказывается рядом и, взяв за левую руку, подносит её к своему лицу и начинает слизывать кровь. Чувствую, как мой рот несколько искривляется, щёки становятся горячими, а к горлу подкатывает комок. Зсасз умеет вести себя вызывающе, я и спустя десяток лет скорее всего не смогу понять некоторые его поступки.

— Не думай, что я поверил тебе, — но по глазам вижу, что огонь его прежней враждебности ко мне поутих. Если мы хотя бы неделю продержимся без взаимных колкостей и пререканий — это уже будет достижение. И шаг к понимаю друг друга — слишком опасный, но от того такой соблазнительный.


End file.
